


Contentment

by tetsubinatu



Series: Roses for Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean loves roses. A drabble for the Valentine's Drabble Challenge at Lewis_challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

There are red roses on Jean's desk with a card saying 'Happy Valentine's Day, love MI'. She laughs when she sees them and cheerfully thanks the PC who is arranging them in a dusty crystal vase.

As soon as he leaves, she picks up the phone.

“Susan – you shouldn't have!”

Her sister laughs. “They're from Mr Innocent, not me! Have a great day.”

Jean rolls her eyes. “I'll buy him a catnip mouse to say thanks then. Love you!”

The roses smell heavenly.

Jean doesn't regret her choices for one moment; she loves her life just the way it is.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to forte_somniare for the concept of a non-human Mr Innocent! That is now my head-canon!


End file.
